The Black King
by Harry Hermione 2gether 4ever
Summary: PG-13 right now but may be R in the future. MAJOR BOOK 5 SPOILER!!! Harry can't decide whether it's him or Voldemort people should fear. Is Voldemort really the black king of the Wizarding world or is Harry? Please R&R! Flames/suggestions always welcome.


Hi all I'm back! I read book 5 in 16 or 17 hours and right afterwards I started this fic. Tell me what you think. I seemed to be losing my touch in writing ability lately so I've been a little depressed when it comes to my writing. Tell me what you think. Thanks! Lova ya!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter of course! If I did I'd be JKR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry continued to walk, hand raised in a simple wave in an unwished for but inevitable goodbye, until his friends were out of sight when leaving Platform 9 3/4 into the Muggle world, beginning the summer of hopefully hapiness and relaxation. Despite what Hermione and the others had told him about the coming summer without secrecy and escape from Privet Drive, he still walked with a heavy feeling of lonliness and a desolate, deep hole in his soul that had seemed to travel to his feet, impairing his ability to walk without dragging them behind. His mind still not had grasped that Sirius was gone but he knew he had no choice to accept it despite his efforts to believe he was still behind the veil that moment, hiding and waiting for the Order to find him and save him before the Ministry took him back to Azkaban, back to where he was an innocent man with all happiness drained from him and where his life would fade... Maybe he ran, Harry thought, after all he is still a criminal and wanted by the Ministry, innocent or not. Yeah that's it, he had to run so he wouldn't be found and thrown into Azkaban again. His mind began to race and he longed to go back to The Order's headquarters and find him there with open arms waiting to hug his godson,as though he were his very own. But Dumbledore's and Lupin's words echoed in his head, in the empty space that was still left in his heart, resounding in each thought he made of Sirius. He was gone, just like Cedric was, without a warning or a goodbye. But what Luna had said gave him some hope, no matter how little of a ligtht it was in the dark world in which he was about to live in within the coming years. If she was so sure she was going to see her mother after her death, he was going to see him again, somehow, somewhere...  
  
"Hurry it up you little rat, we haven't got all day. Dragging your feet like that. Let's go, boy! And as far as I'm concerned, no matter what your freaky little friends say-"  
  
Harry was in no condition to hear Vernon's attempt to be the man of the house and make Harry feel inferior. If only he knew what Harry knew. "I know how it goes, Vernon. 'Go to your room' or 'we're going out so I'm locking the door' or will it be that you'll actually send me to that corrective school you told the neighbors about? It would fit nice with your other stories about me, or excuses to have me around. Tell them what i really am, save them the trouble of finding out why don't you? No need to remind me of your fruitless attempt to be my authority, either. But mark my words, I will tell them and they will know. Don't be surprised if the disturb your perfect neighborhood. Wouldn't be my problem, now would it? I don't exist to you remember?" Harry spat at Vernon, "I don't have a reputation or existence to hold in "your" world. So I suggest we keep things good between us, we don't want the neighbors talking, now do we?" Harry didn't care about his attitude. He figured it fit just fine with his new found "equality" with the Dark Lord himself...He shook his head, surprised by the thought he just had about him and Voldemort. He didn't really think that did he?  
  
Vernon's face turned a putrid color only the sight of the eye could describe. "HOW-DARE-YOU-CHALLENGE-MY-AUTHORITY-YOU-WORTHLESS-BRAT!" He seemed to have difficulty breathing at this point. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Petunia and Dudley seeking refuge in the car. "IF I HAD A CHOICE YOU'D BE ON THE STREETS WHERE PEOPLE LIKE YOU BELONG! CARRY THOSE THINGS AND USES THOSE YOU-KNOW-WHATS!!! THROW YOU IN INSTITUTIONS, IN FACT!!! LOCK YOU UP!!! THAT'S WHAT THEY SHOULD DO TO YOU...YOU FREAKS!!" roared Vernon, causing many people to stop and stare. Noticing the attention he drew to himself, he slowly recoiled his anger like a snake who decided not to strike. He gave a simple smile and faked-hugged the scruffy looking boy. Harry just smiled, pleased with his victory. Vernon's words were absolutely empty to Harry. They were the freaks, he thought. He shook his head again. These thoughts...but with his friends on his side, he decided to make life a living hell for his "family," as they had done for him, so maybe his thoughts were right and welcomed, he could always use new things to degrade the Dursley's as anything less than human. And with this thought his was thrown in the car, door shut behind him.   
  
Harry sat silently in the car as Vernon and Petunia argued amongst themselves in the front seat, most likely about Harry's mandatory boarding at their precious home, even after the deul in the station and what had taken place before this year of school had begun. Dudley seemed to take himself to cowering in the corner of the back seat, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. If only his friends could see what a real coward he is, he thought. How could he be related by blood to such a pitiful group of Muggles? He gave his head another shake. What were with these thoughts? Harry sighed, watching the other zooming cars that were coming home from a hard day of work or they could be also bring students home from the school he loved so dearly but hated so much. Everything had been fine before he knew Dumbledore, before he knew the name Voldemort, before he knew Ron and Hermione, and before he knew of the Marauders, and the scruffy black dog he wished on several occasions to spend a lot of his days with. He would have been killed without knowing who his killer was, without any friends, or knowledge, but lay peacefully in his grave as the Muggle newspapers made up some story about his untimely death. But knowing he had been part of a prophecy that needed to be forefilled was one of the only things that haunted his dreams, and the fact, with Luna's words, there was a chance to see his godfather again. But all he could see was the veil sway in front of his eyes and the murmuring that mesmorized all who heard, hand outstetched hoping to grab just a piece of it...  
  
Harry snapped awake when the Dursley's had entered Surrey. Sirius was the first to haunt his mind as though he really was a ghost that wandered the halls of his skull but there were always others that had the same effect. Thoughts of Cho and Cedric also lingered. Harry could not believe her selfishness of using Harry as some sort of therapist, but he just didn't seem to care anymore. A lot had changed for him. He finally got the chance to be her boyfriend, but after being with her, he just had a feeling of "Mission Accomplished" his mind could not eject, and in not being able to do so, his feelings faded rapidly. He also wanted Cedric out of his life and being with Cho was definately not the answer. But there was much more than that. The fact that he still wished he wasn't human, his sudden bouts of anger, and his challenging of authority wasn't the Harry he knew before, different thoughts, ideas, and feeling he knew were not his own began to appear. He didn't want to be this Harry anymore, but yethe hungered for the thrills it brought. But his taste of adventure and excitement caused so many conflicts that had no solutions. He needed to be hero, he longed to be hero, he was forced to be hero, but by being so he was just a white king on a wizard's chess board, with many pawns and pieces with a black king as his only equal...he had to be hero, not only for himself but for his people but he didn't care who he hurt, who he scarificed. Or could it be he is the black king that everyone should fear? He wasn't so sure anymore, after all, all the pieces are the same on both sides of a board, only the color is different...  
  
Please review I'm considering if I should continue writing since all I seem to be getting are bad reviews about my last works so please review and be honest. Thanks. See ya! Cehck out and review my other fics too!! 


End file.
